zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos
Carlos is a young man who is one of the main three protagonists of Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma, the other two being Q and Diana. He is the leader of Team C in the Decision Game. Appearance Carlos has blond hair, green eyes, and a fit body. He wears a white shirt with a light pink jacket on top. The jacket's inside is white and the sleeves are pushed back to his elbows. The jacket has a right-side breast pocket. The pocket has a blue stripe and a red stripe near the top, with a twin-ax symbol below the stripes. The axes are a reference to his firefighter occupation. He wears loose fitting blue jeans with a brown belt. He also wears brown boots. On his left wrist is a black bracelet. Personality Carlos is generally kind and considerate. He has a strong desire to save people, and is able to do so as a fire-fighter. He also cares deeply for his sister, and will go to any lengths to protect her. Due to being a playable character, some of Carlos' actions can be determined by the player, leaving to varying interpretations of who he is (such as blaming himself or Akane for Junpei's murder, or choosing to ally/betray Junpei in the Decision Game). It is also unknown if he was willing to kill someone in the final scene of the game. Background Carlos lived a happy childhood with parents and his younger sister, Maria. At the age of 18, an arsonist set fire to Carlos' home. The blaze overtook the home and Carlos rushed inside in order to rescue his family. Hearing Maria's voice, he found her and successfully brought her out of the burning home. Unfortunately, Carlos was unable to reenter the home and his parents perished in the fire. Maria had collapsed soon after being rescued and eventually fell into a coma. Though he had assumed it was carbon monoxide inhalation, he received the shocking news that she had been diagnosed with Reverie Syndrome, an incurable disease causing her to have consistent memory lapses. Confined to the hospital, Carlos would make constant trips to the hospital everyday just to be with Maria. He made it a habit to always be there in the morning to say "good morning" and always leave at night with a "good night." Fueled by the deaths of his parents, Carlos became an exemplary firefighter and saved countless lives during his career. He has pulled off miraculous rescues and has avoided getting killed or even seriously injured during his rescues. Carlos eventually came upon the opportunity to make money by participating in the Dcom experiment. By participating in it, he would receive 500,000 dollars, enough to pay for Maria's treatment. Carlos willingly joined the experiment for this once in a lifetime chance. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' Carlos is the leader of Team C alongside Junpei Tenmyouji and Akane Kurashiki. As such, Carlos handles certain decisions and responsibilities that can affect Junpei's and Akane's fates. Carlos is trapped in Ward C in the facility. When Junpei and Akane disagree and argue, Carlos tries to act as the middle-ground for their conflicts, mitigating their disputes and acts as the voice of reason in the Decision Game. Although this usually results in Carlos being an awkward third wheel. Carlos realizes his sister's life is on the line, and it is up to the player to decide how to compromise between Junpei and Akane and whom to sacrifice when the going gets rough. Branching timelines Carlos is revealed to be able to tap into the morphogenetic field, allowing him to SHIFT. It is revealed after the Ambidex Game in the Power Room that Carlos is able to subconsciously SHIFT during moments of great danger. His abilities fully awoke when his home was ablaze and it is thanks to this ability that he was able to rescue Maria in the first place. Afterwards, Carlos continued to subconsciously access the morphogenetic field during his rescues, allowing him to avoid situations that would lead to his death as well as rescue all of the potential victims. C-END: 1 After Carlos discovers his ability to SHIFT and realizes Akane and Junpei also have this ability, Akane and Junpei see a hologram of Zero who tells them that he is dead in the current timeline but they could SHIFT to one where he is alive in order to meet him, and he will answer their questions. They do so, but Zero then tells them that they have arrived at the timeline where Radical-6 is released, to Akane's dismay. Zero tells them that he is, in fact, Brother, the leader of Free the Soul, and he plans to release Radical-6 and kill 6 billion people because he foresaw that in the future, a terrorist will detonate a nuclear bomb and kill all 8 billion people. Since he does not know who the terrorist is, he cannot stop him directly, but by killing 6 billion he has a 75% chance of killing the terrorist and saving 2 billion. He invites Akane to a meeting of Free the Soul on April 12, 2029, and tells them that he has a little sister they know well (i.e. Phi). The team escape thanks to Carlos who used the transporter to send himself 10 months back. Akane lashes at Carlos for not stopping Zero and unknowingly allowing the Radical-6 pandemic to happen. Finally, she resolves to restart the AB project and prevent the release of Radical-6. Junpei offers to help her, but she instead tells him he must forget everything that has happened here, and stabs him with her disconnected bracelet. True End After deciding to SHIFT into the history where everyone was spared from the Decision Game by winning the coin toss, Delta explains his true motives for the Decision Game; to ensure that he and Phi are born and to see if those participating in the game will help to stop Free the Soul. Delta hands Carlos a revolver and tells him that he has the choice to either shoot him since only they know of the murders that occurred in the other multiple timelines of the game or let him go. Carlos' choice is not known. In the post game Carlos files, he is revealed to have received his payment for participating in the original Mars Mission Test Site to pay for his sister's medical expenses. Additionally, Junpei and Akane spent a period of time helping Maria learn to control her SHIFT powers enough for her to live comfortably. Soon after, Carlos received an invitation for Junpei and Akane's wedding. Quotes * "Just by looking, I can tell if someone's in love." * "I love my little sister very much. She's the sunshine of my life..." * "We'll find the way to stay alive!" (in the Infirmary) Trivia * Carlos had nobody to go to prom with, so he brought his cat.http://m.imgur.com/c6B7epZ?r * It is unknown who was the arsonist who killed Carlos' parents. However, it is possible that it was done intentionally in order to set him up as a SHIFTer for the Decision Game. This could be supported by Delta calling Carlos a snail. Whether Delta had anything to do with it remains a mystery. References Gallery CarlosBooklet.png|Profile. CarlosCover.png|Carlos. Ztdkeyart.jpg|Carlos with the Decision Game players. Screenshot_223.png|Carlos with Team C. CarlosSpeaking.png|"I..." CarlosTrailer.png|Carlos. Decision2.png|Carlos making a decision. Decision.png|Carlos making a decision. Ztdscreen6.jpg|Carlos in the Rec Room. Ztdscreen3.jpg|Carlos looking at the Force Quit Box. Ztdscreen2.jpg|"I think if we end up losing this game... we're all going to die." CTalk.png|Team C. Ztdscreen1.jpg|Carlos voting. Ztdscreen12.png|Carlos in the Infirmary. Ztdscan19.png|"We've been poisoned...?" Ztdscan2.png|"We'll find the way to stay alive!" Ztdscan7.png|"Ah, what do we do? What the hell do we do?!" CarlosOverShoulder.png|"The answer, what's the answer..." Ztdcap2.jpg|"Hurry, get her the medicine!" Ztdscan17.png|"No, thanks to you Akane, it looks like we're saved." Ztdscan6.png|"So this time's second Zero and that Brother guy are connected?" JunpyCarlosAkane.jpg|"I'm no longer that little boy who played Old Maid with you years ago." Ztdscreen15.jpg|Team C passed out. Ztdcap3.jpg|Team C passed out. CarlosBlood1.png|"You heard me. Shoot me." CarlosBloody2.png|"Don't worry. I won't die." CarlosWhy.png|Carlos asking Akane why she killed Junpei. CarlosSuicide.png|Carlos kills himself using an axe to his neck. AkaneKilledCarlos.png|Akane after Carlos' suicide. AkaneCarlosTalk.png|Akane and Carlos talk. AkaneCarlos.png|Akane and Carlos. AkaneKilledCarlos2.png|Akane crying with Carlos' body. CarlosKillsAkane.png|Carlos after killing Akane. CarlosKillsAkane2.png|Carlos after killing Akane. CarlosScream1.png|"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" CarlosScream2.png|"-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CarlosRec.png|Carlos dead. DeadGuys.png|Carlos dead. Bodies.png|Carlos dead. CarlosB1.png|Carlos dead. CarlosB2.png|Carlos with his missing hand. CarlosB3.png|Carlos covered in blood. CarlosB4.png|Carlos covered in blood. CarlosB5.png|Carlos sends Gab into the air vent. CarlosOnAkane.png|Carlos ordering Akane to shut the fuck up as he forces himself on her. CarlosSmilingZTD.png|Carlos smiling. Ztdscan8.png|Carlos on the Floating Fragment system. Team_Select_screen.png|The team selection screen with Carlos's face on it. CarlosIcon1.png|Icon (alive). CarlosIcon2.png|Icon (deceased). Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Male characters Category:Decision Game players Category:Team C member Category:Protagonists Category:Killer Category:Esper